Lovesick Loveless Lovestruck
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Ghoul School girls, and Calloway boys live their lives until a change... Not yet complete well duh!
1. Background Info

**Lovesick, Loveless, Lovestruck**

"Oh please." Sabella groaned staring at the magazine quizzes laid out in front of the other girls. They were using the quizzes to figure out which Calloway Cadet they liked. "You guys all know that the guys aren't interested, and dreams never get you anywhere."

"Sabella, I believe that you're just in denial of the whole thing. You're so in love with Tug that you're blinded." Tanis smirked as did the others. Sabella scoffed "like I'd ever be blinded by that, that _boy_ he's just a stuck up, ignorant jerk who isn't worth my time."

She stuck out her tongue; suddenly Winnie decided to look out the window. "Look at the boys, their still asleep." "Well I'll soon fix that." Sabella smirked and with that she left the room, returning a few moments later with an air horn and a megaphone. (You can guess how that turns out.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys are woken from their slumber by the air horn and wake up totally confused "what the hell was that." Grunt groaned rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed. "Man either Sabella knows we're sleeping or one big boat just blew its horn." Jamal moaned as the boys were putting on their uniforms. "Well then we need to go see Sabella," Tug said. "Tug don't act so happy, she's not your type." Grunt called to his leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sabella's in love with Tug, Sabella's in love with Tug, Sabella's in..." Phantasma stopped chanting when Sabella's long fingernails clawed at her throat. "I see them coming, not a word from anyone." "Ooh Sabella you admitted it!" Tanis squealed.

A sudden knock on the door roused the girls from their fight. Sabella dropped Phantasma and opened the door. "Hello Calloway." Sabella said in her seductive tone, the boys were ushered into the living room which was reminiscent of early manor era. "What brings you to our school?" Winnie asked blushing furiously as Jamal stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me. We were woken up by a loud and deep siren. And you know what it was." Tanis raised her eyebrows "huh?" "Tanis, Sabella, air horn, megaphone, open window." Elsa said choppily. Sabella snickered beside her, though Elsa was a science geek and Sabella was a troublemaker they were best friends.

"Sorry boys," Sabella said making like an innocent, sweet little girl. The boys forgave her and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Miss Grimwood's room she and Colonel Calloway were just waking up. She heard the door slam and she quickly got dressed and exited the room.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey all of the readers of any of my stories. This is to tell you my internet has been screwed up really bad. This could barely get on. So my updating may be a little later than usual. Sorry, so sorry... I'm so sorry


	3. Quiz Part 1

"Ladies, what is happening in here?" Miss Grimwoods called standing in one of the inner doorways of the Grimwoods' manor. The girls just smiled and lightly called in unison "nothing Miss Grimwoods" and her eyes narrowed questioningly. "Humph" was all she said and she walked away. All the way down the hallway they could hear the light clacking of her heels. All the girls returned to the main parlour and most of them went straight back to the magazines. Sabella scoffed "You people never listen to me do you."

Elsa snorted "when we think you make sense we will. But not now- but hey I've got the perfect idea let's test you out on this one" and she held up a pink magazine filled with pictures of Shiloh, Skye Sweetnam and Scary Spice. Seriously even the cover read Beat out the Blondes in Cool Contests. "I'll ask you the questions you just answer, 'kay."

Sabella settled into an overstuffed armchair, and scoffed "fine."

"When you go on a date with a guy what activity do you like to do the most? The choices are; dinner and a movie, carnival and a picnic, shopping spree and lunch at the food court, a hike in the forest and an overnighter in the woods, or a day at the beach?" Sabella smirked evilly "totally a hike in the forest. Seriously would I be in Grimwoods otherwise."

Elsa nodded and marked down her answer "next question when receiving a gift, which would you prefer a) flowers, b) chocolates, c) jewellery, d) survival tools, e) perfume." And Sabella looked at her "is that for your knowledge or the quiz asked, Elle. Totally, jewellery. And seriously how many questions..." Tanis stuffed a piece of pineapple inside Sabella's mouth and shushed her.

"Let's continue..."


	4. Sabella's Quiz

_Author's Note: This is the full quiz I designed for the story- underlined are Sabella's answers. Try it for yourself._

On a date what kind of activity do you enjoy?

Dinner and a movie

A carnival and a picnic

A shopping spree and picnic

A hike in a forest and an overnight stay

A day at the beach

When receiving a gift, which do you prefer to be the gift?

Flowers

Chocolates

Jewellery

Survival tools

Perfume

What is your personal motivator?

Friends

Yourself

Treats

Trips to exotic locations

Experience

Does your style say you are?

Funky and outgoing

Organized and polite

A shopaholic

Adventurous

Eclectic and Individual

When you date a guy, what do you want his favourite activity to be?

Dancing

Cooking

Playing sports

Skateboarding and other extreme parts

Surfing

Do you is your favourite hair color on a guy?

Brown

Blond

A nice strawberry-blonde

All sorts of funky colors

Bald is cool

If a guy got a forever gift to show how much he loves you, what would you prefer?

Wedding ring

Buy a house for you

Piercing a place on his body, in a place of your choice

A tattoo

Body painting

If a guy buys you a piece of jewellery what piece would you prefer?

Bracelets

Anklets

Necklaces

Rings

Toe rings

If you had to choose one thing to live without for the rest of your life what would you choose?

Processed food

Jewellery

Pain

Hair dye

Glasses

When you grow up what do you want to do with your life?

Doctor

Lawyer

Housewife

Rock star

Engineer

What does love mean to you?

The feeling you get when you meet the one

Emotional attachment you get to anything important

Love is love

The unnecessary feeling put into your system to fool you 

The tender feeling that comes along all the time

Is sex mandatory in a relationship?

Only once I think I'm ready

I think it depends on the situations

Sometimes, but not all the time

Yes

Never

If you had to choose your favourite type of guy you would choose?

Rich guy

Jock

Punk, Goth or Emo

Military man

Cool guy

When a guy comes to pick you up for a date, where would you prefer for him to kiss you?

Cheek

Lips

Forehead

No where

Hand

If I guy bought you a meal on a date which would you prefer?

French, 5 course

Italian

Exotic and spicy

Something fast and fun

Good old home cooking

Is it important for you to for your friends to like your boyfriend?

Not if I love him

Duh, my friends are like sisters

They'll try to steal him from me I know

My friends are his friends

My friends value my choices

The greatest devotion of love is?

Jewellery

Poetry

Tattoos

Choosing you over his friends

Holding hands and kissing

Do you think leadership qualities are good in a guy?

No he should be willing to cater my every whim

In certain situations

To please me I think not

Of course, but he can't boss me around

Taking charge is hot

If he gets too clingy what would you do?

Gently break up with him

Be clingier to him

Spend a lot of time away from him

Break up with his sorry ass

Start dating his best friend

Do you want to meet the right guy before you start dating?

Yes

Sure, it'd be awesome

Well, I'd like to experiment

There's a right guy????

Fun is what I'm dating for

**BELOW ARE THE ANSWERS FOR THE QUIZ. PLEASE TRY THE QUIZ FOR YOURSELF, IT'S FUN!!!**

Sabella chose A-3

B-5

C-2

D-8

E-2

_If you had mostly A's you want a_ **Sensitive Guy. A guy who wants to treat you like his emotional equal, he brings you flowers and gifts and takes you for romantic dinners. **

_If you had mostly B's you want a _**Sweet and Caring Guy. He will take you on all sorts of dates, take you shopping at the local mall and carry all your bags. He does whatever you want.**

_If you had mostly C's you want a _**Totally Hottie. He is totally hot and makes all your friends jealous, he's the quarterback for the football team.**

_If you had mostly D's you want an _**Adventurous Guy. He skateboards, hikes in forests, and water skies, you can always count on this guy for his leadership, his hanging on your every word. He usually goes to military school, or sometimes is in public school.**

_If you had mostly E's you want a _**Beach Boy. He is like you and as such he spends most of his time at the beach with you or his friends, he's probably dated your best friend some time not long ago but you don't care.**

Author's Note: _**Can you imagine the other girls at Grimwoods' reactions to some of Sabella's reactions like how she likes blond boys, or that she liked guys from the military. Oooh, she'll have to admit to liking him now huh? What do you think, tell me I want to know. HAVE FUN BE COOL AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU WHAT TO DO! (**__QueenGenie16 out.)_


	5. POLL

Other (send me a PM telling me what you want)

Broken Mirrors, Blue Lipstick, And Rock 'N' Roll- Misery x Frank

Vampires, Werewolves And Frankenstein- Torrey x TQ

Beach Pretty- Heather x Geoff

Really Smart And Really Dumb At The Same Time- Tehama x O'Farrell

Burping And Bragging- Mason x Victoria

I Wanna Win- Heather x Chris

Trick Me Once, Shame On You- Abby x Lab Rat

Blissful Kisses- Sabella x Tug

Video Games, Hot Cocoa And Poetry Contests- Abby x Zach

No Pain, No Gain And No Fame- Grunt x Phantasma

Wiggling Noses- Tyler x Bethany

**Above are the choices to my new poll. I would like anyone who reads my stories to answer it. Please. And it'll be fun.**


	6. Confession and Secrecy

"Aw, isn't that cute Bella's perfect guy is Tug. We told you." Phantasma teased Sabella from the other corner of the room trying to tease and run before the young vampire flew after her. But unfortunately Sabella was already flying towards her ready to physically shut her mouth. But Phanty had over time became much faster at being able to solidify and dematerialize in a matter of milliseconds. And it came in very handy when avoiding Bella.

Too bad Sabella was already jumping her before she could realize it. A fully solidified Phantasma was now covered in scratches and bruises and a fuming Sabella stood three feet from her. "That Cadet is in no way my perfect guy, he is a power obsessed, pretty boy, who wouldn't know a romantic moment from a military exercise." She hissed long, dagger-like fingernails pointing at the blue ghost threatening and then turning to her tom-boy of a best-friend who snickered the purpler Sabella turned.

"Belle according to the magazine Tug is your perfect guy. One- you like blonde guys, two- you like a guy that can take charge but won't boss you around, three- an adventurous guy, four- must I continue" Elsa counted off answers on her fingers while never taking her eyes off the purple-skinned vampire.

"Fine I believe you" Sabella sighed continuing "but in this world there are so many prejudices in the world right now and he is totally blind to the fact I am a vampire. I do not want to face the fact we can't be together because I am a vampire."

"Unless this is like Twilight except you're like Edward and he's Bella- ha that's your name." Tanis giggled while Bella rolled her eyes.

"The moment that series came out I knew there would be so many jokes. Vegetarian vampires what a flippin' joke," she muttered heels clicking as the headmistress returned to the main parlour.

"Girls we are going to have a little bit of a fieldtrip today; the Colonel has invited us to join the boys on a marsh trek. For a picnic lunch and a hike in the marsh," she paused hoping for whispers and squeals which from four of the girls she received. "Sabella the trip is mandatory so nothing you can say will excuse from this learning experience." Miss Grimwood finished hissing slightly at her oldest student who should know better.

"Alright, Ms. G but I am making no promises that I will go easy on them" Sabella answered flicking her purple hair out of her eyes.

Elsa just shrugged "Bella does what she wants and gets away with it. Ms. G I think it might be a more pleasant trip if the vampire did not join us."

A fanged grin lit Sabella's face "thatnk-you Elsa."

"Too bad you both think that way Tug was really looking forward to see you Bella and Miguel you Elsa but if Bella doesn't want to go Elsa you will be staying with her." Miss Grimwood answered hoping to have finally beat out her two oldest, most intelligent students.

"Fine ve vill go, I guess it vill be fangtastic to see the marsh." Sabella muttered reverting to her old Transylvanian accent. "Maybe today we can tell the Cadets we are ghouls!" Sabella continued a sick smile starting in her fangs.

Miss Grimwood turned slightly red, "girls maybe it would be best if we left that for another day. We would not want to scare away the boys would we?" She smiled at the girls "go get changed into something lighter colored- and brighter as well."

"I bet I'll get some good howling in at the marsh Bella and maybe we can have another race here- without being interrupted." Winnie called finishing with her trademark howl.

"Maybe Winnie but I would like to have some fly by time you know scout out the marsh." Sabella answered walking slowly up the stairs behind the young, speedy werewolf. "Maybe I should wear something special."

SDGHSDGHSDGHSDGHSDGHSDGH

"Attention" called the youngest cadet, Baxter as the Colonel came into view.

"At ease men, today we are going to have a special trip to Marshall's Marsh for a trek and picnic." The Colonel commanded them with his powerful voice.

"Colonel really a picnic, when did that become part of the hiking requirements?" The tallest cadet called looking up from his checklist which he, Tug and Miguel were all preparing the equipment for the hike.

"Miss Grimwood and her finishing school students would be joining us ." The Colonel paused hearing a call of 'no way they'll slow us down, or Sabella's going to try to kill us, or what if we have to rescue them' all with a "Miss Grimwood said the girls would hike on their own but we would meet up for lunch. Which will we both be packing, seeing a her school has an abnormal taste for food, as well as music which Grimwood calls hard-core metal."

Miguel answered with a "sir, any requirements besides food and the regular stuff, plus a huge first-aid kit?"

"No men no fall back and get ready we leave at 10 hundred hours."


	7. Last Ditch Effort

It was a silent ride to the marsh in the Grimwood's "van"; with Ms. G driving and Phantasma sitting shotgun, the young girls in the middle and a sulking Sabella and Elsa in the back. "Girls, we will be arriving soon, so put on a smile and be as pretty as you look."

"Without the shallow pretences, fake laughs, materialistic tendencies, and boy crazy minds." Sabella muttered fingering the pale pink sundress that had butterflies and oversized pink and purple buttons, that Tanis had forced on her; at least they hadn't put her in heels; who the hell would wear heels on a hike. "But I guess we already look the part" she sighed as the vehicle turned off onto a bumpy overpass.

The vehicle sped down the road hitting every dent and pothole. The girls bumping up to the crappy roof of the 50's hearse knocking any sense they may've had in the way of turning around. Sabella muttering the cruellest of words under her breath, as her purple hair wrapped around her fangs and got flatter and flatter until it was no longer cushioning the force from the hearses dented ceilings.

"Are we going to arrive soon? If we don't at least one of us ghouls will have more than permanent brain damage." Sabella hissed rubbing the purple skin on her forehead. Causing Winnie to giggle haughtily from the row behind her "lighten up Bella, don't complain now or you'll never make it to the picnic area. And we all know you are just _dying_ to see one of the cadets again." An annoying smirk placing itself on her face driving Sabella crazy, which today was not taking much work.

"Winnie, I expect you to act like a lady in front of our dearest cadets. We need not try to scare the boys away- if we ever get around to explaining our conditions to the cadets that will take care of scaring them. We need not do it before then, no matter how horrid Winnie's manners are." Miss Grimwood scolded without her eyes leaving the road. "Oh but I do agree with you Winnie, Sabella please smile and be ladylike, or your father will not be happy to have heard from me, Transylvania is not so beautiful at this time a year is it?" Sabella's eyes lowered "no your father mentioned how truly awful the cold weather is on the mortal blood, how awful to be cramped up inside that cold, and dreary castle all alone with your father while both in full withdrawal mode."

A sudden whimper arose from Bella's throat as she remembered the last winter she spent cooped up with her father, all his ex-wives and past victims. It was not the best memory; her own Uncle Ferdinand had suckled her trying to coax any blood out of her own veins. She had felt so violated and as such she vowed never to return to the castle during a blood shortage. The only person, well ghoul she'd ever told was Elsa whom was now trying to calm the nervous vampire.

"Miss G that was a little far even for you." Elsa whispered allowing Sabella's head to rest on her shoulder as she gently started to cry, remembering the moment more than vividly. Phantasma rubbed her shoulder as the pink hearse gently slowed to a rolling stop.

"I know girls, but right now, well, we need the alliance and to scare them away is not going to help anything, as the matter is, it could take Grimwood's apart; and send us all back to home." Ms. Grimwood explained stepping out into the slightly chilled, fresh country air. "Let us hike to the top of the mountain, and meet the cadets for a lovely picnic; which reminds me Elsa grab the basket and blankets. Let's start going girls- the last thing we need is to be late! Hurry, hurry there is absolutely no sense in slow; we are Grimwood's, we are fast and strong and there is nothing to stop us- hurry, hurry and up we go!"

"Promise, me Colonel that you spoke with Ms. Grimwood about Sabella's behavioural problems, such as; extreme paranoia, brute aggression, and well those are the only two we've had to face- but I'm sure there is an angrier emotion she hasn't faced." Grunt asked slightly shaking as he thought of the last time Bella had gotten angry. "Please Colonel, please say you talked to her- we don't need any serious injuries today."

"Calm down Cadet Grunt- Ms. Grimwood said she'd try everything within her power to keep Sabella's temper tightly caged. But since Cadet Williams has well-equipped our first aid kit, we should be ready for anything." He replied keeping a tight-lipped frown as the boys continued up the steep hill, "now we are only about three quarter way up so please just continue up the hill at a normal pace. Now we will not be seeing the girls until the other quarter way up the hill, so please control yourselves." And with that he commanded total, complete silence from the boys until they would reach the top.

_A little while later..._

"Now cadets we may speak of our reached success; but please put calm nerves in the place of any scared ones in lieu of Ms. Dracula." The Colonel announced keeping an absolute straight face along with the commands he was presenting.

"But Colonel" Miguel started stuttering "her last name is extremely scary, even you must admit- I mean Dracula that is one freaky last name, like that vampire Count Dracula. Man that movie was so scary." Miguel continued "wait that is so creepy!"

"What Miguel" Jamal sighed pulling open the abnormally large first aid kit.

"Sabella's last name is Dracula, like the vampire, she's from Transylvania, like the vampire, Dracula had a daughter whose name was Sabella- oh my god, What if she's Dracula's daughter."

"Who would be Dracula's daughter?" Miss Grimwood's shrill voice called over to the bunched up Calloway Cadets. "Why Colonel I do hope we were not to terribly late, as we had to calm ourselves before we finished our hike, however" she paused and allowed the cadet's to hear a young woman's shrill shrieks of sadness as she came over the last bend "ah, you will have to take special care of the dearest Ms. Dracula today. I'm afraid I may've struck a very tender memory on the drive over, so please be careful." She chided them, "now getting back to our previous topic- whom is Count Dracula's daughter?"

Tug blushed lightly and stared at the ground "well you see ma'am Miguel here has been reading too many monster novels and believes that Sabella Dracula is Count Dracula's daughter Sabella. But of course we here at Calloway want not to place such um.." he scratched his head "well impossible rumors and I will personally apologize to Sabella, if you so wish." He looked up dragging his foot across the dirt patch he was standing on.

A light smile began appearing on the short witch's face "actually I believe that is just the thing needed to cheer the dear girl up," she giggled "a laugh could do all of us good, actually. Wouldn't you say so Ms. Frankenteen?"

The tall monster stamped over still clutching a crying Sabella, concern etched on her face "you said something Ms. Grimwood" she asked still in the dark over the entire conversation.

"Why yes, and Sabella- you may want to perk your ears to this as well," she paused looking Miguel in the eye, who then quickly broke eye contact. "Miguel, our dearest friend Miguel here..."

"Oh we know he's someone's dearest friend Miguel- I don't have all day woman." Came a straggled cry from the mass of purple known as Sabella Dracula, "please continue Ms. Grimwood." She added retucking herself into Elsa.

"My dear Miguel here believes you are Count Dracula's daughter!" Miss Grimwood's laugh rang out causing Colonel Calloway to see stars, "my dear Sabella why are you not laughing, it is funny is it not?" Miss Grimwood paused seeing an angered reaction in the vampiress' eyes.

"I do not believe that it is funny Ms. Grimwood so please calm yourself, and as a matter a fact" she added pulling away from Elsa "I do wish for an audience of all the members of Grimwood's alone." She walked to the campfire pit, "whenever you are ready girls!"

In a sudden motion all five other Grimwood's other members students and headministress alike sat around the purple skinned girl. "I cannot do this Elsa's friend he is too smart, he has noticed the name, which is not common. It will not be long before he will notice the rest; how can we think them thick enough to walk through walls around them" glares at Phanty "using incredible strength and truly strange habits- like we are comfortable with them." She paused to wipe her wet eye against her sleeve "and if we want them to see everything, why must we hide the biggest secret from them. Do we not owe them the truth?" Again she stopped "if this blows up in our faces I will stand down as head girl and banish myself back to the castle. I will stay there and never ruin anything else for you again. Please consider it." Her lips trembled and she sat bawling once again.

Elsa looked at her emotionally battered best friend "I know just as well as any of you what we have to lose, if we do tell them. But Bella's right; here we want people to see the real us not some girl in a magazine but really if we hide what really makes us different, we are those girls. I am all for telling the cadets and the colonel the truth. So is Sabella- and she has the most to lose; she promised us she'd go back to her own personal hell if anything went wrong. And I believe that if she's willing to put herself on the line then go for it." Placing a large hand on the dainty girl's shoulder "let's, do this girls" and followed by a quiet for Sabella."

They all stood up with Elsa supporting Sabella, they walked back over the cadets, and Ms. Grimwood spoke "boys, first I must apologize in advance this will be the scariest thing you will probably ever hear, but to be honest- we're all surprised you haven't figured out more than that one tiny bit." Seeing their confused looks she sighed, but Sabella spoke first "what Ms. Grimwood is trying to say is that- I am Count Dracula's daughter and you've all met the Count." Baxter the youngest cadet fainted, and Sabella sat down, no longer crying but not jumping with joy either.

"Sabella's not the student who's a ghoul at Grimwood's; I'm a werewolf, Tanis is a mummy, Elsa is Frankenteen's daughter- yes that does mean Frankenstein's granddaughter, Phanty is a phantom and Ms. G herself is a witch. So I'm sorry if we've scared you, you think we're freaks but that is who we really are," Winnie finished with a howl.

The colonel stood up "I am truly sorry Miss Grimwood but we cannot stay as that would be very, very wrong. We are going- collect Cadet Baxter and we will head on our way." He started to walk away.

"Halt colonel" Ms. G raised her hand "Calloway will not be leaving we will be right girls," she paused "sit colonel, it is best if we leave."

"Plus, I've got to do some packing anyway," Sabella mumbled.

"Going on a trip Ms. Dracula?" The colonel inquired. "No sir, I've resigned from my position at Grimwood's for ruining these girls' lives, so I must go face my family at home, during the most horrible time of year. So I really must be going, it vas fangtastic to meet you all, too bad it was cut so short. May I be receiving a ride back to the school Ms. G?"

"Yes, let's go girls; hope to speak to you someday Colonel Calloway, but until then have a nice life." Ms. Grimwood finished leading the school for ghouls back down the reasonable sized hill.

_A few hours late..._

A brightly colored plane landed right in front of the moat at Grimwood's school. And off the plane came a tall, strange, pale man dressed in black clothing- he motioned two other large men to come off the plane. Walking into the dark school quickly and without any sunlight hitting their pale skin the men disappeared. Coming out later all carrying large boxes filled with purple things, box after box until it finally led to the re-entering the plane with Sabella following as quickly she could run.

The young vampiress walked into the school never looking back. Not at Calloway where the cadets were staring at her hasty retreat. Watching as the plane flew into the dusk sky, and far away into the clouds.

"Men, I do believe Grimwood's just lost their head girl, and I believe they believe that they have lost any alliance with our school." The Colonel told the cadets "not that it would be wrong to assume. Whom do we know who would fraternize with monsters?"

"Colonel we really shouldn't be too hard on the girls it must have been really hard to come out and tell us what could possibly have ruined any chance they have in the world, so please do not be too incredibly hard on them. Your reaction" Cadet William's paused looking his superior in the eye and continuing "may be exactly what scared them into not telling us for the longest time. If we were more supportive maybe- just maybe everything would go back to normal."


	8. Torture

"As nice as it would be to be back to normal, the girls are monsters. We cannot just simply over look the largest aspect of their lives. Although your complaining of Miss Dracula would be cut off, as she is no longer around in the finishing school. But you must wonder about the emotions of those on the plane with her…" Colonel Calloway muttered, as the plane disappeared out of view.

_On the plane…_

Sabella just sat there praying that none of the other vampires would notice her, she had not disgraced them. But she was going home during the worst blood shortage of the year, and her Uncle Draco would be present in the castle. Maybe survival was not such an easy task outside the school walls. Rubella, her step-mother (the third in four years) sat quietly smirking at her. If Draco did not check her for blood then she knew Rubella would send her into oblivion with her poison taste.

"My dear, vhy vould you vant to come home during the school vear. You are usually so happy to be there." The Count asked, coal eyes taking in his daughters pale lilac skin and quivering lips. Her eyes glued to the plane's expensive flooring.

"The cadets now know vhat ve are. I convinced the girls to allow the breech in our secret, in exchange if the situation turned sour; I vould return home. So here I am," she whispered "back in hell, how could you allow Uncle Draco to stay at the castle. You do not get along with him and Rubella and him have an extremely strong bond. Daddy, please send him home, I don't have any blood in my veins this time." She finished crowding herself into a small corner.

_Inside Grimwood's…_

All the girls stood there, just trying to forget, to forgive, to do something for Sabella. Going back to hell; because she let all of them all down. Elsa didn't move from the armchair she sat in once the violet haired vampire moved out forever. She was alone, dreaming the vivid dreams Sabella had described to her, before everything had changed. No one seemed to care anymore, like Bella was ruining their chances with the boys. Elsa hadn't agreed with the need for love from the cadets; she'd liked Miguel sure enough, but with her looks and how comfortable she was with herself. She knew he wasn't interested in anything other than a lab partner.

But Bella had entertained her mind, helped her pass English Lit last year when no one else could even get through to her. And then the vampiress had broken down, and they had bonded becoming inseparable. Between, the two of them the school had gained a reputation for creating powerful, sustainable minds. And being without the louder half, well that would just be impossible.

_Back on the plane…_

Well, actually they were back home in Transylvania. The castle manor filled with dark shadows and more coffins than a military cemetery. Where all of Sabella's friends and fathers victims sat waiting for his call, and this is where the Count stood- along with Rubella. But the young daughter was nowhere to be seen, until you really searched. In the dark dungeons below the house Sabella was chained to one of the ancient stone walls, crying hysterically. Her evil uncle stood in front of her, fangs gleaming as a red tinged smile flit across his face.

The young vampire had bite marks all over her neck and legs, leaving her thoroughly bruised, bleeding and scared. She was alone, and this time he was ready to take her life, she just wished someone cared.


	9. Changey, Changey

But she knew no one would come. Both of her Uncle's Ferdinand and Draco were staying at the castle, due to the poor conditions of their own. Usually only one would be staying and Sabella would be able to avoid any serious situations. But now- one or both would kill her for food. Her father would not know until too late, she would be gone, forever.

Sabella wished she could just rub her wrists, but the chains were made of some special material. Her father used them to train his victims in the art of control, when hungry. Now the invention was causing problems for his own child. She would just have to wait, hope that they chose the jugular- not the one by... well she couldn't even imagine. It would be so humiliating, and deadly. There was nothing she could do to stop them.

_In Grimwood's_

Elsa was worried; she had never stopped worrying since Sabella had gotten onto that plane. The one she was sure was going to cause something horrible for the vampiress. However, she had quickly had to re-establish a routine without the only other student at her grade level. It was different and she didn't like being without Bella one bit.

_At Calloway_

"Yes sir! Colonel, sir!" The cadets were calling as they were given a task.

The Colonel sighed, "Alright cadets, lets discuss these recent happenings. No longer will the yearly volleyball game against Grimwood's take place-yes Cadet Santos"

"Colonel, couldn't we just look past that the girls are monsters and play them?"

"Cadet- because of the loss of the oldest student, the match is called under uneven playing grounds."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I do believe we should try to re-establish our relationship with the girls' school. However; some things will have to be different." The Colonel said, "I don't know how we will be able to react around them."

"Well, maybe we could convince Sabella to come back Colonel?" Grunt called, "she was always a constant driving force between the schools."

_Transylvania _

"Sabella it is just vonderful to see you again. Ve've missed you soo much." Her Uncle Draco hissed floating down into the stairs. Ferdinand was following behind him, his fangs gleaming in the cracks of the barred windows.

"Yes ve really have."

"Too bad I didn't miss you! Let me go!" Sabella screeched. Struggling against the chains.

Draco laughed "ssshh my dear, your father vill hear you." And then he ran his hand down the side of her lilac neck. "Ah, you know you are trapped. So be a very good girl and be quiet."

"Yes be a good girl, and be quiet."

"Thank you echo."

"Sorry Draco."

"Vould you two like some alone time to discuss your relationship? I mean I could leave the room if you vanted."

"Be quiet girl! Or I'll finish you!"

"Yeah finish you."

"Shut up Ferdinand."

_Grimwood's_

The doorbell echoed through the halls, interrupting the classes. Mrs. Grimwood rushed to the door. Calling out "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Oh hello Calloway, what a…" she paused to usher them in, "nice surprise. What would you like?" She ushered them out of the foyer and into the living room.

"We would like to apologize for our _rash_ behaviour at the enlightenment of your big news." The Colonel began, "we would like to know if we would be able to restart our alliance with your school."


End file.
